Medieval Legends
by kitkat2150
Summary: so its medieval time of course. Ben and Gwen. You'll have to read to find out what it's about because i couldnt think of what to write in the description. Enjoy


'How on Earth could they of caught me' the girl thought to herself as she raised her arms into the air. The pikes neared her face as she stared at the shinning metal ready to pierce her skin at any second. It was definitely a different scene to her. a new one in fact. She had never been caught this fast before. Maybe she was losing her mojo? "FREEZE" They shouted at her. "What do you think I'm doing?" the redhead told them giving them an 'I don't have time for this look'. "Don't get mouthy with me" One of the guards told her. She rolled her eyes. It may have been the same place but it was a very different scene. She took a quick glimpse around the large stone-built hall. Yes, in fact it was a castle filled with expensive jewellery fit for a king with expensive tastes and no, she couldn't keep her prying eyes off of them nor her claw like hands. 'Why didn't I grab that stupid crown when I had time' She thought to herself. It was the closest thing to her when the guards were coming. Instead she took a ring with a very large diamond in it. What more could a girl do though; it glistened in the sunlight. "You're going away for a very long time" She smiled at the statement.

A cat burglar going away and for a long time? Doesn't sound like a cat burglar at all.

"Sorry Red" She insinuated on their clothing. "But I'm just not that interested" She threw her hand down and in an instance a pile of smoke came up from under her and mist grew around the guards which choked and coughed on the smoke.

"Oi, Where'd she go?" The guard that she back chatted stated. "She's up there," A guard pointed straight towards the window. The girl with the black mask covering her eyes and another covering her mask just smiled at the window and gave them a two finger wave from her temple. "GET HER" One screamed. The burglar found it as a queue to leave. She turned round and pounced down the building latching onto some gargoyles on the way down from the roof to not fall off. She stared down at the 5-story height.

"Great" She thought to herself.

She could hear people behind her and decided to take the plunge into the cold night air.

'SWOSH' She could hear the wind going past her ears as she glided through the air landing in a nearby forest. She duck-rolled to the ground and began sprinting for it. The forest was deep and misted but it wasn't going to stop her from heading to freedom. She wore black clothing with a belt strapped to her shoulder-heading diagonal across her chest. Her trousers were laced in leather and the same for her boots. She had a loose belt hanging from her waist which concealed a small dagger.

She clutched tightly onto her medium sized brown bag made out of the same material as most of her clothes. She had spent most of the night collecting the valuables, there was no way in hell she was ditching them. She ran close to a lake adjacent to it; a small cottage with smoke brewing out of the chimney. She chanted something underneath her breath and in an instance ran across the water as if it were just ground. She opened the door quickly and snuck in hoping that she would not get caught. She smiled as she neared the stairs noticing an empty room that was until she heard her name being called.

"GWENDOLYN" She sighed and turned around to see her grandmother crossing her arms with annoyance. "Hey, Grandma. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Gwen asked but it just made the grey haired blue eyed woman madder. As you could guess, it wasn't the guards that scared her; it was her grandma.

The witch, as some had assumed. They weren't wrong though; in fact they were spot on. She pulled out her claw like index finger summoning her granddaughter to come over to her. Gwen submitted and walked slowly back down the stairs towards her trying to hide the bag of gold. "What's that?" She asked pointing towards the bag. Gwen gave her a clueless look. "What's what?" Gwen asked. Verdona gave her the 'don't even think about it look' and clicked her fingers causing the bag to fly right into her arms. Gwen got nervous as Verdona held it but instead of looking into it she shoved it to the ground and asked her granddaughter to sit down. She did as she was told. Verdona leaned over and stared into her bright green orbs. It didn't matter what Verdona told her, Gwen was a nice, smart girl and yet always searched for trouble. She had a spark. Verdona pulled her facemask and hoody off then her eye mask. Instead of being mad at her, she just smiled.

"You remind me so much of your grandpa. He always had that spark," She told her as she inspected her for cuts and bruises. Gwen smiled. "Tell me more about him," She asked smiling towards her. "You know I will" She caressed her cheek. "But first you have to return what you stole" She told her getting up. The redhead groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it tomorrow" Gwen complained causing Verdona to shove the bag aside. "You promise?" She asked causing Gwen to nod. "Tell me more about my parents?" She asked. Verdona smiled; She had had the redhead since she were a baby, only a few weeks old when her parents decided to 'drop her off for unexplained ordeals.' She couldn't help if she could make her teddy bear float into the air or spontaneously combust on command. Verdona had never told the girl the truth. Like they say; the truth hurts and she didn't want her granddaughter to hurt. "Maybe tomorrow" Verdona told her kissing her on her forehead. Gwen gave her a quick smirk then got up. "Thanks Grandma" She told her as she headed towards the stairs.

* * *

CASTLE

"That's the fifth time this month" The king growled to the guards walking back and forth. He was a big man with blonde hair and jade black eyes. "Father, what's wrong" A blonde haired boy with blue eyes aged around 17ish ran into the room in fine clothing. "Nothing just that darn thief" He grumbled slumping into his throne and resting on his arm. "Do you want me to send out a hunt, Father?" He asked gently. "I've already token the liberty of arranging it. One of the guards said that they actually caught the thief" The king lowered his voice. "And-" Michael asked coming nearer to his father. The king sighed. "It's… a woman" Michael stood back surprised.

"A woman?" Michael repeated shocked.

"Not just a woman a girl, they couldn't pinpoint which age she was but she was young the guard said" A smirk came around Michael lips ever so quickly. 'A girl' He thought. 'A girl that's actually suitable for me' He thought. He couldn't help the smile from showing now. He silenced it with a cough then turned back to his dad. "Father, I think I might go to town tomorrow" Michael told him turning away. "The stewards making signs for the capture of her. be sure to collect them off him before you leave" Michael nodded and headed back to his chamber.

* * *

"Gwenny," The girl cringed from her grandma shaking her awake. "Common time to get up and practise" She told her but it just made her groan. "5 more minutes" Gwen breathed out raising the covers over her head trying to stop the invading light. Verdona stood back and sighed clicking her fingers making the bed go up in the air and causing the girl to land straight on the floor. 'Ow' She winced her eyes closed as she landed on her back side. "I warned you" Verdona told her. Gwen looked up to her grandmother holding a black cat with blue eyes. Django she called it. Gwen chose it out. Verdona had had that cat since she was a little girl. Gosh knows how old it was but it still looked incredibly young. "Make sure she actually gets up this time" Verdona whispered to the cat making Gwen glare as Verdona placed him down onto the ground and walked away. The cat just sat there and stared at her.

'_Hey' _Gwen looked over to the cat sitting there proud.

'_You heard the lady get changed' _the cat told her mentally. Gwen sighed and got up walking over to the wardrobe. She didn't hate the cat it was just that when Verdona was gone; he was in charge, not her. She placed a lacy shirt and tight brown leather trousers then turned back to the cat.

"Happy?" Gwen asked. Django just looked away from her causing Gwen to sigh and head back down stairs.

She met up with her grandma outside to see her checking a bucket. "Something wrong?" Gwen asked gently. "I'm out of apples," Verdona told her. lately she had been teaching her granddaughter to shoot accurately with her powers. "Want me to get some?" Gwen pointed to the direction on the town with her thumb. Verdona smiled. "Thankyou deary," She said to her. Gwen smiled and grabbed a brown leather bag that was leaning against the outside of the cottage. She grabbed it gently and swung it over her shoulder and began walking but not before Verdona grabbed her by the shoulder. She tipped a few coins into her hand and closed it gently. "Can't go stealing apples, now" Verdona winked at her. Gwen blushed slightly. "I'd never steal from Mr. Jenkin's, he's been so nice to us," the redhead told her. Verdona smiled at her as she began to walk away. "Oh and take Django with you" Verdona called out causing Gwen to groan. "DJANGO" She called out. A cat came out of the house and ran towards her and began walking with her.

about 2hrs later and they were there. Gwen stared at the small town.

Children were running and playing in the streets.

The smell of burning and horse crap could be smelt from afar. Gwen smiled to herself about the fact. She was so used to the smell of morning dew in the morning. She took a stroll into the streets giggling at the children who surrounded her playing tag. One of the kids grabbed Django's tail causing him to leap up onto Gwen's shoulders making her laugh more. She spotted Mr. Jenkins out of the corner of her eyes attempting to sell strange and exotic fruits. Gwen walked over to him and looked down at the different types of fruit.

"GWENDOLYN" The man pulled her in for a bear hug. Gwen chuckled and hugged him back. "How are you?" He asked kindly leaning over trying to get to her eye level but his gut was in the way. "I'm good thanks," He released her.

"How are you?" She gave him a simple. "I am EXCELLENT" He chuckled broadly. Gwen shared in the laughter with him then looked down at the apples. "Been shooting them off again?" He asked. Gwen gave him a quick smirk and picked one up only for her wrist to be grabbed really tightly. "What's all this then?" Gwen stared up to find a guard. She released the apple and winced his eyes closed. He was really hurting her wrist. "You're coming with me?" The guard told her. Gwen's eyes widened. "For what?" She asked beginning to get scared. "On accounts of you not going to the castle ball with me Saturday" Gwen hissed in disgust when Michael stepped out. He had been chasing her down for years and she still had no interest with him. Gwen ripped her wrist out of the guards hand and rubbed it gently whilst taking a step away from both of them. Michael was in his shinning armour with a picture of a yellow star on the front of it. "Michael" Gwen hissed through her teeth looking the other way when he came over and caressed her cheek. Gwen swatted his hand away and took yet another step back. Michael ignored her gesture and took a step towards her.

"So what do you say Gwen?" He asked placing a hand back up to her cheek. "Sorry, Django and I already have plans for that night" Gwen told him causing Michael to stop caressing her cheek and look straight into her eyes. "You have plans….with your cat?" He asked staring oddly at the girl. She smiled and nodded turning back round to the apples. "And what are you doing with your cat?" Michael asked removing his hand. Gwen chucked the apple into her other hand. "Making apple pie of course. We do it every Saturday night," Gwen stated passing him the apple. "Well how bout skipping one session to go to something that you may never get the pleasure to do ever again?" Michael asked. Gwen gave him a sluggish smile. "I'll take my chances" Gwen stated giving Mr. Jenkin's the bag to fill up.

She waited till he filled the bag up before passing him the money and beginning to walk off but not before Michael grabbed her. "What if I were to buy all the apples?" He asked. Gwen turned back and thought about it for a second. "Hmmm….Maybe" She said causing to Michael to smile. He clicked his fingers towards Mr. Jenkin's. "I'll take all of them" Michael smiled causing Mr. Jenkins to almost faint.

3hrs later. Gwen leaned against a cottage smiling her head off as Guards dragged large sacs of fruit to the cottage. It wasn't Verdona's cottage, it was an abandoned one but they wouldn't know the difference. Noone knew where she lived except Mr. Jenkin's. They panted and groaned as they dragged the dozen bags to the front door. "Thanks fellers" She gave them a smile. Michael wiped the sweat off his brow as he turned towards Mr. Jenkin's and Gwen. "Well there you go," He told them. "Hope you've made up your mind about going to the ball with me" Michael practically begged. Gwen gave him a quick smirk. "I have actually" She told him causing Michael to lighten up.

"And?" He asked.

"You'll see on the night" She told him. It caused him to smile. "Oh and I almost forgot" He passed them a piece of paper. Mr. Jenkin's took it and stared down at it. "A warrant" Mr. Jenkins looked over to Gwen. "Well goodbye" Michael kissed Gwen's hand then left. "Oh my…" Mr. Jenkin's stared at it. She looked at the hooded woman with the black eye and face mask on. "Gwen, this is serious" He said. "If the king finds out who this is, there's going to be trouble" He said passing the note to her. She stared down at it for a few second before tucking it into her shirt. "I'm sure whoever she is will be fine" She stated dragging the bags inside. Mr. Jenkin's shook his head. "Remember the last person who double crossed him" Gwen could recall some type of hanging. "They were burned at the stake but not before being tortured for months almost to the point of death" Mr. Jenkins told as he helped her with the bags. She gulped and surrounded them around the cauldron. "Maybe you should lay low for a while" Mr. Jenkin's told her. "Why?" She asked intrigued. 'did he know?'

"Cause the drawing looks pretty similar to you" He told her. "My nose isn't that big" She blushed clutching her nose. Mr. Jenkin's smiled at her and walked over to her. "I'm not saying that your nose is big, I'm saying that you should just stay out of sight for a little while, at least til' they've caught this woman" He said to her beginning to walk out of the empty cottage. Gwen smiled and waved goodbye but stopped when in his place took the cat.

'_you are so dead' _Django glared at her.

'_don't you dare' _

'_why not?'_

'_you've give grandma a heart attack'_

'_and you haven't already' _

Gwen shook her head and walked over to the cauldron and summoning her powers. In an instance she was back at the cottage with bags of fruit surrounding her. "Ahh" Verdona breathed out staring at the girl on the floor. "I was wondering what took you so long" Verdona stated coming over to the girl holding her head tightly. "I see you bought plenty of food…. with such little money" Verdona placed a hand on her shoulder. "Michael paid for it" Gwen winced and held her head. She felt like she was gonna faint. Verdona helped her up and inside sitting her down in her favourite chair. "Is he still after you?" Verdona asked gently checking her temperature. "He invited me to the ball on Saturday in 2 weeks time" Gwen groaned and relaxed into the comfy chair. "And?"

"I said maybe"

Verdona sighed and turned to new business. "How's your head?" She asked gently. "In pain" She told her. "You're still not used to teleporting. You'll get used to it after a while" Verdona rubbed her back gently. "Maybe I should go lie down" Gwen suggested attempting to get up but Verdona held her down. "No, No. you'll just collapse. I'll go make some tea. Try not to move too much" Verdona stated walking behind the girl and into the kitchen.

* * *

Michael walked back inside the castle only to be greeted by a tall man big man and his father. "Hello, Michael" The grey haired man smiled at him. "King Max" Michael stared at the man shocked. He was an old friend of his dad's and lived in a castle similar to his but a 4 day journey away. "We were just discussing business" King Richard butted in. Michael's expression dropped. "If it is about a suitable wife, then I remind you father; I already have someone I wish to propose too" Michael stated proudly. "Right, the err…. Red head"

"Gwen" He corrected.

"Well she's not royalty, secondly Max has a granddaughter; Sunny, her name is _and she's single_" Richard chirped hinting to his son. "Well, I'm not interested" Michael crossed his arms and looked away. Richard sighed and turned back to Max. "Anyway, we were actually discussing about our little thieving problem" Richard looked over to Max to explain. "My castle has been struck 3 times this month" Max stated. "Is it the same thief?" Michael asked. "We think so and believe me; he's not getting away with this" Max shook his head.

"He?" Michael uncrossed his arms.

"Yes,"

"Ours is a woman" Richard stated giving Max one of the posters. Max stared at it for a few seconds before thinking. "He must be a magician disguising himself as a woman" Max said passing the poster back to him but Richard refused. "Take it. They'll be easier to find if both our palaces are to have the same poster," Richard stated. Max smiled and tucked the poster in his jacket. "Ben and Kevin are in the study," Max stated causing Michael to smile. Ben and Michael were best friends. He bowed to them then walked away into the study.

* * *

**Study**

Michael found prince Ben staring out the large window at the village. Michael smiled and came over to him. "Books don't take your interest, Ben?" Michael asked. Ben turned round and smiled at him then looked back at the village. "See something you like?" Michael tried a different approach. He smiled and looked down towards a few women doing laundry. "Where's this one you talk to about so often," Ben asked looking around. "She doesn't really live in town more outside. I had to drag a tonne of apples there today" Michael said to him. "Why?"

"…"

"Oh, I see. Trying to bribe her"

"….."

Ben nodded and turned round hearing snoring. Michael looked over and saw Kevin on the couch asleep. He was adopted into the family but Max. "…It's been a long journey and unfortunately we have to return back to the palace. You know keep the family jewels safe" Ben smiled at him. "Here, send this out we already have at our village and it might attract the thief" Ben stated before giving Kevin a shove to wake up and follow him. Michael looked down at the paper. '_luscious jewels and large sums of gold to be transported to the Tennyson palace in a week time' _Michael smiled and walked out the door ready to discuss the plan to father.


End file.
